Teenagers
by slenderpanda597
Summary: Songfic about Severus Snape. Song is Teenagers by My Chemical Romance. A oneshot about how Severus feels about Harry and his friends.


(a/n - I don't own harry potter or any characters they all belong to the almighty J K Rowling. She makes me proud to be British. Anyway, I don't own the song either, that belongs to the legends themselves My Chemical Romance. They make me proud to be, uhm, well, they're American, so, erm, proud to be myself? Yeah, that's TRUE. Anyway, this is AU as it's completely irrelevant to all Harry Potter stories in general. Apart from that, enjoy this songfic, and let me know what you think - I don't care if I get reviews telling me how rubbish it is - I'll just cry myself to sleep every night - don't worry guys, I'm joking!)

Teenagers.

_They're gonna clean up your looks_

_ With all the lies in the books_

_ To make a citizen out of you_

_ Because they sleep with a gun _

_And keep an eye on you, son_

_ So they can watch all the things you do_

Severus Snape sat at his desk, surrounded by pieces if parchment, empty vials and assorted quills. He sighed. Ever since Potter had come to Hogwarts his life hadn't been the same. For a start, his hair had become an issue. Potter's ginger haired friend, Weasley, had been making snide comments about it. What did they expect him to do? Wash it? Severus had his reasons for leaving his hair the way he did. Nobody would change that. Then there was Potter's lies. His homework incomplete or not to a sufficient standard because of this or that. What was a potions professor meant to do? Potter and his friends were everywhere Severus went, always there. Were they stalking him?

_Because the drugs never work_

_ They're gonna give you a smirk_

_ 'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean _

_They're gonna rip up your heads, _

_Your aspirations to shreds_

_ Another cog in the murder machine_

Severus sighed. Albus was at it again. "Severus, I need you. The Order needs you. Keep on being a spy" Severus was quite frankly fed up of being a spy. He was constantly haunted by confused dreams; even his own dreamless sleep potion didn't work on himself anymore. He had become too used to it. And what made his life even more intolerable was the fact that whenever Potter and his friends seemed to catch Severus in the middle of trying to balance his life and a splitting headache, they seemed to be smirking at him. It was horrible. Maybe Severus had his own ambitions. Maybe Severus had things he wanted to do. Was he able to them? No. It seemed Potter and his friends were always in his way.

_They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me_

_ They could care less as long as someone'll bleed_

_ So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose _

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

Severus had had enough. Tired of trying to be happy or tolerable, he decided he wouldn't be. He transfigured all of his robes into plain black ones, and vowed never to smile again.

_The boys and girls in the clique_

_ The awful names that they stick_

_ You're never gonna fit in much, kid_

_ But if you're troubled and hurt_

_ What you got under your shirt_

_ Will make them pay for the things that they did _

Severus groaned. Albus had just been going on at him for at least an hour over the days activities. It wasn't Severus' fault that Potter and his friends had pushed him too far, and Severus had decided to roll up his shirt, so that they could see the Dark Mark that was on his arm. Albus had found them just in time to save Potter and his friends from seeing the Mark. Shame, Severus thought. Maybe that would stop them from calling him a greasy haired git.

_They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me _

_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed_

_ So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose_

_ Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

Severus was scared of Potter and his friends. He hated to admit it, but he realised it was the truth. Whenever they now came anywhere near him, he walked quickly away in the opposite direction. In classes were the hardest, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't help but need to go over to near where they were for something, usually an ingredient out of the store cupboard behind them. It gave him the creeps just thinking about them. Severus needed to rest.

_Ohhh yeah!_

Severus awoke. He had been having the best dream he'd had in a while. It involved Lily, Lily, and Lily. Severus felt content. The dream had been wonderful, feeling her in his arms like he knew he never would again in his entire lifetime.

_They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me _

_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed_

_ So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose_

_ Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

Potter was at it again. Fighting evil. Potter really didn't care what happened so long as some evil blood was split, be it of troll, basilisk or man. Severus didn't know how he managed to get into these scrapes. And if he did, why couldn't he just finish the enemy off, or the enemy him? Severus pondered for a moment, he realised he was unsure where he stood on what he wanted the overall outcome to be. As he thought, his mind wandered back to his beautiful dream.

_All together now! _

Severus had made up his mind. He didn't know how or why, he simply knew what he had to do - he was going to fight with the Order against Voldemort. He thought his dream might have had something to do with his decision, but there was no going back. When Severus' mind was set to something, it was set.

_Teenagers scare the living shit out of me_

_ They could care less as long as someone'll bleed_

_ So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose_

_ Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

Now that his mind and heart were set with the Order, Severus had to admit that Potter and his friends were becoming unbearable. They were constantly in his sight and his mind. Why wouldn't they leave him alone? He wished they would clear his mind, especially as the showdown with the enemy was fast approaching.

_Teenagers scare the living shit out of me _

_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed _

_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose _

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

Severus had done it. He'd declared his loyalty to the Order and helped to defeat the darkest wizard of all time. Now all he had to do was think of why those 3 teenagers scared him so much. It struck him as he was brewing a calming draught. What had drawn him to the teenagers was the fact that they reminded him all too well of his teenage years, and the fact that they were the best of his life as there had been a key figure in his life at this point. Just as he realised that teenagers didn't actually scared him, they sucked him back to happiness, one though filled Severus' mind, and it was a thought better than any calming draught could ever be:

Potter had Lily's eyes.

(a/n - so guys? What do you think? Good? Bad? Ugly? Please let me know... And don't forget to check out The Daily Prophet's Magical Matches! ^_^)


End file.
